My Dragons Fire Will Light the Way!
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: A Talented Duelist hated by Everyone... a beautiful succubus sorceress... an offer is made... the price: his human identity... What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Foreword by Mon-Tah,

Spirit Guide in Dragon Ninja 1138's wiccan practice

the reader walks along a green field under the stars of night as the stars glow with a strange ethereal light, as the reader ventures further he/she comes to a large perfectly still reflecting pool surrounded by a stonehenge-like monolithic stone circle (or at least what it would've looked like when it was still in its original state, you sit down before the reflecting pool as you think upon all the journies you have gone on with Dragon Ninja 1138 and are still going on if he can just find the inspiration and time to fucking SIT DOWN AND WRITE THEM! You remember his memorable characters ranging from the wild and free Trident Signer Jax Cambell, to his OC pride and Joy the proud and passionate Eric Hamilton, the personification of what it meant to be a Drakonum King, as you reflect upon the memories of your travels through this writer's imagination (and sometimes nightmares when it comes to hanaiou, god I still get nightmares of that creation!) you then hear the soft beat of wings as you look up to see a giant red muscular European dragon and you sigh "And of course the Obligatory Dragon" you say as you stare at the beast

 _Was he that predictable?_ The beast asked as you nodded the dragon landed on one of the stone monoliths beside you and speaks forth: _my dear reader, I would like to thank you for bearing with Dragon Ninja 1138's fucked up mentality this far, but I am sure you are now tired from all the repetitive themes of paganism ,OCs having sex with already established characters in a franchise and so on and so forth but how about we start with a clean slate…"_ he said and swished his tail at the reflecting pool and all the memories you see of your adventures in Dragon Ninja's Epics waft away across the water, you look at the Dragon not understanding " _he has been running out of ideas for a new fanfic for quite some time and doesn't want to be constrained to crossovers all his fanfiction career so he has put a majority of his stories on hiatus with the exception of the dirtiest story he has ever written: Pokemon Academy, and is starting with a completely clean slate and has even dusted off an old deck of his that he hasn't used since his days in high school, no Pendulums, no Fusions, Not even a synchro monster to be seen, just his classic Dragons like his old friend Horus and the Obligatory Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and is reclaiming his title as the Armed Dragon King in a time before even the rise of synchros…"_ compelled you encourage the dragon to tell more and dragon notices this and then looks at the reflecting pool, upon the surface of the water appeared a magical mandala not seeming to be connected with any specific magical tradition known to humans or other astral entities (nope not even dragons) as an image of a young boy of about 16, seemingly brimming with potential but confidence he lacks,

 _the story that is about to unfold is that of a young man named Mark Avalon, a duelist Prodigy with Dragons, yes he has a definite affinity for our kind, but despite his skill and talent on the duel field he is NOT popular in school, at least not anymore, it is not that he is a douchebag or is arrogant it is just that everybody was tired of seeing him win and want a new best duelist ontop and have kicked him to the side like yesterday's news still being talented but is a social has-been he gets frustrated that even his friends have turned away from him, left with nobody he is left hopeless but in his moment of darkness a light shines… in the form of the otherworldly alluring beauty Cordelia Grimsworth who offers him everything he could desire, glory, cheers of the crowd, his name said with a smile, not with a sneer or insult, but at a price: his human Identity… shall he accept this offer and leave the human life he once knew behind? Let's Find out… and oh, he is only getting one piece of help from the rest … said the dragon as a portal opened beside him as he pulled out of it a card you immediately recognized as the valknut symbolizing the Seal of Drakonum "just the card and its care effects, no hocus pocus dragon magick for him just a damn powerful card!" he said as he threw the duel monsters card into the mandala_

 _Prologue_

For Centuries… The Incubi and The Succubi were spirits of love and passion, they were guardian spirits who watched over lovers and married couples and were one part impartial mediator in domestic disputes and one part staunch warriors against domestic abuse, and would never hesitate to strike down a husband or wife who abused their spouse

The Temples of the Incubi and Succubi races were schools for the races to learn their skills as well as safe havens for people from all walks of life who were victims of domestic abuse, both genders and all ages were never turned away. If a child was having problems with their parents they could go to the temples to explain their problem and they will help the family resolve the dispute no matter how trivial as peacefully as possible.

For nourishment they fed off the positive energy felt by lovers being in love with each other, an incubus or succubus could get a full meal just by walking by a happy pair in the street, and they asked nothing in return for their services to the human race, just live and let live. But no incubus or succubus worked alone, they always had a human partner, gender would depend on the entity's sexual orientation, for love knew no boundaries to them, is straight the incubi took on female partners as the succubi took on male partners and if gay or lesbian well… you get the picture! Each pair formed the balance of Physical and spiritual balance for example the Incubi were indomitable warriors, masters of physical action while the female partners of the Incubi became sorceresses whose magic cold enchant the incubi's weapons, heal their wounds or provide shields and covering firepower while the male companions became sorcerers which were just the same only they were male. The Succubi were powerful spell singers, their song could bend the elemental energies to their will to affect change on the world, their partners were warriors to make up for the succubi's lack of physical ability

All in all the Incubi and succubi promoted male and female as equals and so forth but their world would come crashing down upon them with the rise of the holy roman empire, and as the roman emperor of Constantine united the roman empire under Christianity the brutal smear campaign the pope brought forth repackaged all pagan gods as demons and evil and declared that wives should submit to their husbands rather than stand proudly beside them and when this was declared the incubi and succubi knew that if the pagan gods were re-categorized as demons they were sure to be next and next they were for the pope ruled that they are beings of lust and sin and spread a smear campaign of them stealing husbands and wives from their beds to feed on their sex energy.

And so armies mustered and the Incubi and Succubi made their stand against this injustice and the wars that they waged were long abd bloody, and while the Incubi and succubi with their partners were a force to be reckoned with the catholic church overwhelmed them with sheer numbers it came to a point the two races survivors had to run, and run they did, far and wide, and deep underground, but they live among us today in secret, still passing on their teachings and taking partners and protecting love and happiness wherever they could

Many centuries have passed and the incubi and succubi still carry on their duty to protect love just in subtle ways and for even the smallest spark of hope can create an inferno that can shine across the planet and now a new spark begins in a new generation of succubi as one of the most gifted of her generation are sent on their rite of passage to find their partner…


	2. A New Girl

Chapter 1

New Girl

Mark Avalon wanted at least one good friend, one who could support him and whom he could support himself, but how could he when he was the least popular student in his high school, the bottom of the barrel! You would think that being the best duelist in the school would give him at least an admirer but he had none… at least not anymore.

There was a time his name was said with glory and adoration rather than disdain and hate a Time when his victories were sung of with pride rather than mocked and insulted. No matter what he did he could not bring the cheers back, not make one person smile, and he didn't know what caused it! And so it was that he sat in his seat right by the door to his homeroom class as everyone was sitting down and the Teacher came it Ms. Takami was a nice elderly lady who was very kind to everyone even him, she didn't know much about dueling but was a guide for him when nobody else would be there for him. "Good Morning class, now I know we have a lot to do but right now I am pleased to announce that we are to have a new student in our class, please welcome Miss Cordelia Grimsworth." Said Takami Sensei as the door opened.

Mark Smelled her first saw her second, it was the smell of an incredibly sweet fruit, he just couldn't put his finger on what fruit it was but the smell was heavenly and the image that walked in was simply divine, she had blonde hair done into two pigtails that ran down to her shoulders she had strangely violet eyes that Mark could've sworn upon his dueling deck glowed briefly, her body was flawless it curved in all the right places and her breasts were large. For one brief moment that seemed longer they locked eyes and she smiled softly before continuing to the front of the class "Hi my Name is Cordelia Grimsworth, I hope we can get along!" she said with a smile

"Get along we will!" said all the guys in the class together. She smiled, blushing at the attention she was getting

"Well now, please have a seat next to Mark Avalon over there." Said Ms. Takami making all the guys groan

 **. . .**

Suffice it to say Cordelia-mania swept through the school like wild fire and by lunch time she had a whole gaggle of mail admirers following her around the school. She was indeed beautiful but there was something somewhat otherworldly about her beauty because she seemed to attract the male teachers too, even the married ones! So at lunch Mark sat alone eating his lunch while reading a duelist magazine and hearing the school talk about Cordelia this or Cordelia that when Cordelia emerged from the lunch line to a deafening roar of people asking her to sit with them but she seemed to ignore all of them and to everyone's shock and horror and Mark's surprise she came up and asked Mark "Can I sit with you?" her voice was so sweet and kind that that mark couldn't refuse

"By all means, pull up a chair I could use some company." Said Mark

She sat down and then noticed the magazine he was reading "You duel?" she asked

"Yeah, the best in the school though in my case that is a bad thing." Replied Mark

Cordelia gave him an inquisitive look "Really? Why?" she asked

"Have you seen how everyone treats me?" he asked

Her face fell "yes, indeed I can see why that would be a problem" she said but then had an idea "Maybe I could be your friend?" she offered

Mark nearly choked on his food "W-why me?!" he coughed

"Everyone needs a friend." She replied "And I think we can get along!" she said with a smile

"But what about your admirers, Won't they be mad if you started hanging with me?" he asked

"Pfft, who needs them?" she asked "all they do is just get in the way and never give me a moments peace!" she said

Mark Looked astounded at her, here sitting with him was a girl who had all the makings of the ultimate school Idol and here she said she didn't give a damn about her admirers "this has got to be the first time a popular girl has ever said that!" said Mark

"Ugh… it was worse at my previous school, no matter what I said, even if I insulted a teacher, which I did once, they would agree with me without taking the time to listen to what I had to sa, got a few people in trouble." she said

"Ouch," said Mark "how many schools have you been through?" he asked curious

"This is my 9th" she said as she sipped her drink but then stopped "Say do you want to meet me after school, there is something I want to ask you about." She said

"Well I don't go straight home anyways so I don't see why not." Replied Dominic

AFTER SCHOOL…

The two walked down the street doing small talk "Man I cannot believe that a person like you insulted a teacher!" said Mark as they walked along a secluded riverbank

"he said I was too beautiful for my own good and that In doing so was asking for guys to rape me!" she said angrily

"That guy sounds like a sexist fuckhead." Said Mark shaking his head

"I know right?" replied Cordelia

"Anyway what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Mark

"First and bear with me because this may sound off the wall… I'm a succubus." She said plain as day

"A Succubus?" asked Mark "I find that hard to believe, I mean you may be an incredibly lovely and charming girl but a succubus?" She sighed and held her hand outstretched in front of her there was a poof of smoke and in her hand was a fruit that resembled a crimson Pear, Mark stared at it not believing what he was seeing "two questions: How did you do that? And what is that fruit?"

"To answer your first question it is a simple teleportation technique, the basic technique revolves around knowing where to find the object then call out to it to make it come to you, but it can only be done with objects that either belong to you OR can be claimed for free, in this case like fruit off a tree." Explained Cordelia "as for your second question it is a fruit called _Pirus Amare_ or Pear of Love, one of the four mystical fruits, they are grown by my kind." She explained

Mark took the fruit out of her hand and sniffed it and his eyes widened it smelled Identical to her scent. "I am going to need more proof than a basic Technique and a fruit, I've gone to Sigfried and Roy shows before, so tricks like that can be doable and Fruits can be genetically engineered to be different." He replied handing it back

"Very well…" said Cordelia closing her eyes and she started glowing violet and after a time the light died down and she hand changed, she still had the same beauty but she now was in a different outfit: a leather dress that went down to her thighs and had spaghetti straps holding the top on her shoulders but there were other important features to her: she had tiny demon wings, a demons tail and two horns coming out of her head and curled around her pigtails "This is my battle form, in this form I have full access to my magical combat abilities and I am told I am the most gifted in my generation, I am afraid I cannot show you any magic because it would attract attention."

Mark smiled "You are just as if not more attractive in this form than your regular form." He said

The now revealed succubus blushed "You are most kind, but now I have an offer for you." She said

"And what would that offer be?" asked the duelist

"Become my Partner, my equal, a defender of love and peace for all living things of the earth, you will gain the power to attract whatever you desire to you." She said

"Would I be able to find a way to reach new levels of power in my dueling in order to give those who see my duels the best duel they would ever see?" asked Mark really wanting to believe what Cordelia told him

"more than that, you will even be able to wield your cards in real battles by summoning flesh and blood monsters to fight for you." Replied Cordelia

"Is there a Price?" asked Mark

"Sadly yes there is: Your Human Identity, your spirit and physical body will be reformatted so you will be able to handle the spiritual and physical capabilities needed to be a Succubus's partner and every record of you as a human would vanish things would come into place that is needed as a member of our order, basically it would mean leaving everything you know and love behind you, your memory would vanish from the world and there is no going back." She explained to the teen before him

"I have nothing left as a human… I accept." Said Mark

"If that is your choice then bite into that fruit and your transformation and test will begin." She said and Mark brought the fruit up and without hesitation bit into it. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and it was a shame to swallow but swallow he did and his mind went blank

-MINDSCAPE-

Mark awoke to find himself in a green pasture in which a great pagan-like stone circle was erected around him, it looked like some ancient testing ground and as he looked around he heard a voice speak to him "welcome, Mark Avalon to the Grounds of Power" said a female voice Mark spun around to see who spoke but saw nobody but then the voice said "Look up." Mark did so and saw a female in a dress that looked greek standing atop one of the standing stones, she was clearly another succubus because she had the same features Cordelia had she jumped off the stone and landed in front of him "On these sacred grounds on which we stand those selected to become and incubus's or succubus's partner were tested to see how well they can control their power, those that failed were given even more rigorous training than usual in order to receive the honor, are you ready to face your test?" she asked

"W-what kind of test are we talking here?" asked Mark not understanding

"Look at your left arm." She said and Mark looked to reveal there was a duel disk on his arm with his deck in place

"If it is a duel you want, a duel you shall have!" said Mark activating the duel disk and a disk appeared on the woman's arm and she drew her hand as did Mark

DUEL

Mark's LP: 4000

Tester's LP: 4000

"You may start." Said the succubus

"Very well." Said Mark Drawing his card but the moment he saw what it was his eyes nearly

bugged out because it wasn't a card he had put in his deck and the effects of the card was phenomenal

but then he remembered what Cordelia said: _You will be granted great power_ this must be what she

meant, "well, best wing it." He said "I play a card that is making its debut in this duel: I play the field

spell Seal of Drakonum!" he called out as a crimson ring of runes descended from the sky and encircled

the two combatants. Once it touched the ground, a design of 3 intersecting triangles appeared in the

center of the ring, creating the field spell shown on the card "Now this card's powers depend on the

number of rune counters on the card, this card cannot be destroyed by any card effects, and at the end

phase of each turn If there are no dragons in my grave this card is removed from the game, and now

let's start off with the first rune counter shall we? I shall summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!"

he declared as a orange and metal baby dragon with a metal plates all over its body emerged from a fire

ball (3/1200/900) And once I summon a dragon to my side of the field my new Seal gains a rune counter

(Rune Counters: 1) the first rune counter grants all dragons I control 300 attack for every dragon in the

grave but seeing as I will need a Dragon in the grave to keep the seal on the field so I will have to tend to

that, I play the spell card Level Up! This spell allows me to send a monster with LV in its name from the

field to the grave and special summon a monster with the next level from my hand or deck and I shall

send Armed Dragon LV3 to the grave and special summon Armed Dragon LV5!" he declared as the little

metal plated dragon disappeared in fire and the fire grew to reveal an even bigger muscular dragon with

spikes all over its body and a club for a tail (5/2400/1700) "And when a new dragon appears on he field

I get a new rune counter." Added Mark (Rune Counters:2) "The second one grants my dragons 300 DEF

for each dragon in my grave, and armed Dragon LV5's attack goes up by 300 because a dragon has been

laid to rest." He said (2400 2700/1700 2000) "I'll set a card face down and end it there." he said

"Very well, Draw." Said the Tester "I shall summon Fire Princess (4/1300/1500) in attack mode and set 3 cards

face down." End turn

"That's it? Well ok." Said Mark as he drew his card and grinned at his draw "I will summon up

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 to my side of the field!" said the dragon duelist as a silver armored

wyvern with an falcon like head appeared from a burst of black fire (4/1600 1900/1000 1300) "and My Seal

gains another rune counter, this one Increases my Live Points by 300 for each Dragon in my grave!" he

said (Rune Counters: 3) "I will now attack your Fire Princess with my Horus LV4!" declared Mark

"Sorry but I am activating my Trap card: Wall of Revealing Light, What I do is pay any amount of

live points in increments of 1000 any monsters you control whose attack is equal to or less than

the amount I pay cannot attack!" declared he tester

"And how much are you paying?" asked Mark knowing full well how much she was going to pay

"I am paying 3000." she said

Tester's LP: 1000

"I will End My turn." Said Mark

"And on your end phase I shall activate my Trap Card: Solemn Wishes, each time I draw a card or Cards, I gain 500 Life Points!" she said and it was then that mark Realized what Kind of Deck he was facing, her deck didn't involve attacking in any way, it was based around hiding behind that wall of Revealing light, using life gain cards to restore her life points and burning away her opponents life points with Flame Princess. "And I draw." She said drawing a card "And when I draw a card Solemn Wishes activates allowing me to gain 500 LP each time I draw cards." She said

Tester's LP: 1500

"And When I gain LP Fire Princess activates inflicting 500 points of damage to you!" she said as the fiery spellcaster manifested a fireball in her hands and it rocketed at Mark hitting him in the chest sending him on his back. "Best of luck getting past this combination, End Turn." She added

Mark's LP: 3500

"My Draw." Said mark and his face lit up at his draw: " Before I play my next card I gain 300 LP for each Dragon in my grave thanks to the Seal of Drakonum." He said

Mark's LP: 3800

 _I'll be able to hold her off if I get enough dragons in my grave and if I manage to do that I should have mustered enough attack on my armed dragon to scale that wall of revealing light_ he thought but then got on with his move _"_ I play the spell card Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards." He said drawing 2 and his face lit up even more "I will first play the spell card stamping destruction, I can only activate this if I have a dragon in play, which I have 2, so this spell allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I am offing your Wall of Revealing Light!" he said pointing at her trap as Horus the Black Flame Dragon took to the skies and was about to bring it's clawed foot down on the trap card but the tester had another play to make

"Reverse Card Open: Magic Jammer, at the cost of one card from my hand I can negate the activation of a spell and destroy it." She said as Mark's Spell fizzled and shattered "and the monster I sent to the grave was my Monster Marie the Fallen One." She said "When this monster is in my grave I gain 200 LP during my Standby Phases." She said and mark growled, that means he'd lose 1000 LP during her turns

"I will also play the spell card Foolish Burial, this card allows me to add a monster in my deck to the grave and I shall send my Darkblaze Dragon to the grave, which means my Dragons gain even more attack than before." He stated (Armed Dragon LV5:2700 3000/2000 2300 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV5: 1900 2200/1300 1600) "I end turn." He added

"My Draw." Said the Tester "And Upon My Draw I gain 500 LP and on my Standby Phase I gain 200 from Marie the Fallen one's effect which makes two separate LP gains dealing a total of 1000 points of damage to you while I gain 700 LP." Said the Tester as the Flame Princess threw two fireballs at Mark one hitting him in the face and the other hitting him in the stomach

Mark's LP: 2800

Tester's LP: 2200

"I'll play the Spell card Spell absorbtion, this this card grants me 500 LP each time I play a spell card, End My Turn there." She said

 _Crap I am gonna have to turn the duel around NOW or else I won't last more that two more turns!_ Thought Mark as he Drew his possibly last card for who knew how many life gain spells she had been stockpiling in her hand, and it was Graceful Charity, with what he had on his field it was a gift from yugi's god cards themselves! "now that I have two dragons in my Grave my LP is replenished by 600 points now!" he said

Mark's LP: 3400

"I now play another card called Graceful Charity!" he declared "Allowing my to draw three cards and discard 2!" he said as he took a deep breath " _Goddess of the Duelists guide me!"_ he thought as he draw the three cards and from that he knew what he needed to do "I shall Discard these Two Dragons granting Both of my Dragons an additional 600 attack/defense (Armed Dragon LV5: 3000 3600/2300 2900 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (2200 2800/1600 2200) Next I shall Once More play Level Up! You know what it does by now and once more I am playing it on Armed Dragon LV5 Ramping him up into Armed Dragon LV7!" he declared as his Dragon surged with energy and grew his wings grew into wings of bladed steel his muscular fists crew talons and the mace on its tail became bladed. (7/2800 4300/1000 2200, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4: 2800 3100) "Now thanks to the Power Cordelia Granted me with the Seal of Drakonum I now have the strength to overpower your wall by mere attack points and win the duel in one blow, Armed Dragon Attack Now and Win me this duel with Dragon Claw Terror!" he called out as his menacing armored behemoth raised its clawed hand and brought it down upon Fire Princess ending the duel with one attack, the only attack that went through in the entire duel.

Tester's LP: 0

"Very Well, you truly have proven your skill in the duel, your grasp of power is true, you will be tested, but trust in your partner and you will find the way…" she said and a magic circle lit up under Mark and in a blinding flash of light he was gone…


End file.
